Devices for the manipulation of base pressure on a bluffbase body by combustion in a region around the base have been investigated, and a paper entitled "Theoretical Consideration of Combustion Effects on Base Pressure in Supersonic Flight," by Warren C. Strahle may be found in the publication by Combustion Institute, Pittsburgh, Pa. entitled "Twelfth Symposium [International] on Combustion," (1969) pp. 1163-1173.
Prior investigations disclosed by Strahle indicate that a certain amount of thrust is attainable in the flight of a solid propellant assisted projectile by achieving combustion of the fuel-rich exhaust in a region around the base of the projectile.